


Man In Black

by fanficwriterjilyotp



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriterjilyotp/pseuds/fanficwriterjilyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elodie Evans awakes in a complete stranger's bedroom, and has no recollection whatsoever of the night before, she doesn't know whether to be extremely curious or terrified out of her wits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, but this story will no longer be continued! I don't know where I was going with it, and I want to work on something else. Sorry :(

Elodie Evans lay in bed. She'd been awake for quite some time. She looked around the room she was in. The predominant colour scheme was black and white, and the room was alarmingly symmetrical. What was she doing here? Her dark brown hair fell in messy knots around her shoulders to her waist. She scraped it back impatiently, and rubbed her eyes. The world was blurry around her like some kind of dreamland. She blindly reached for her glasses. She yawned, and as the world cleared, she looked around the room she was in. To her left and right, were two glossy black bedside tables, one with an artistic picture of a guy with black hair...presumably whose room she was in... on... a llama? The words Danisnotonfire were written on it. What could that mean? She presumed that it said Dan is not on fire, and not Dani's not on fire. The other bedside table had a lamp... attached to the body of a teddy bear. Was that some kind of joke, or should she be terrified? She presumed she had gone to a party, got drunk, had had a one night stand, and was in the guy's bedroom. Or not. Her clothes from last night were still on. She heaved herself from the warm comfort of the bed, and bit her lip. What now? And where was this Dan guy? The duvet that lay over her was checkered black and white. Light streamed into the room, as she squinted to make out what else was in the room. A bright amber lamp lay on a black chest of drawers to her left. To the far side of the room, stood an old piano. What looked like a Guild Wars shrine, complete with figures and a poster was on a brown chest of drawers by the piano. This didn't look like some kind of psychopath's bedroom. A reddy brown mosaic mirror caught her eye,and she forced herself out of the bed, and walked over to it. Her nose wrinkled at the state she was in. Her makeup wasn't too bad, aside from the unmissable panda eyes. Her hair and clothes were the main problem. Her white peplum top had what looked like alcohol stains, and her short vintage black skirt was creased and folded in a mess around her extremely laddered black tights, which looked deliberate, and begged the obvious question - what had she been up to the night before?

From the killer hangover she was experiencing, she was pretty sure she'd had far too much to drink last night, not helped by her petite height and size. Who lived in this house? And more importantly, why was she here? As she tried to sort her hair out, she noticed her bag lying on the piano stool. Her brows knitted in confusion, as she desperately searched through the crap for her phone, which, thank god was in her bag. She sat on the stool as she searched through the rest of the junk, trying to find some makeup wipes. It took quite some time, due to all the random receipts and a... celery stick? She tried to make herself look a bit better. It didn’t work too well. Although her makeup all came off, she was left bright pink. She tried to use the wipes on the stains, which kind of made them fade. She smoothed down her skirt, and grabbed together her things, and had her hand on the door handle, but pure curiosity held her back, whilst her mind was urging her to run. If she left now, she would never know who this person was, or why he'd brought her back here, and unless she ran into someone on her way out. Maybe she could go explore before leaving. Sensible, she thought to herself. She shivered with excitement as she turned the door handle, and was faced with a corridor. She was wondering where to go next, when she heard a voice. It came from one of the rooms, and she sourced it, putting her ear to it. It seemed to be a guy with a deep voice talking, to... himself it seemed. She held her breath and knocked on the door. She heard the person on the other side stop talking, and excruciatingly slowly, the door opened.

A very tall figure with black hair swept to the side appeared. His top was colourful, in contrast to the room she'd just been in and the guy seemed to know who she was. She sneaked a glance behind him to see a camera. So he'd been recording himself... talking to a camera. His room was just as colourful as the lion on his top. He noticed her staring behind him, and looked down as he pulled the door shut behind him. She found herself feeling a lot less scared and a lot more embarrassed.

"Um, hi", he began, as he surveyed her. She was pretty. Very pretty.

"Er hi", replied Elodie, in a quiet voice. His size, she hated to admit intimidated her.

She had been a lost soul, who Dan had brought home from the party they'd been at, after some drunk guys had started talking to her. Dan had desperately tried to find an address, a number, anything, but had brought her back as a "last resort". He omitted this however, as he explained this to the girl.

She gathered some courage from his kind, genuine smile, and asked a slightly louder voice "Are you Danisnoton - I mean... I mean Dan?"

Wow, she really must have been quite drunk at the party last night, thought Phil.

I'm Phil. Dan slept on the, er sofa last night", he said. "Actually he's still asleep".

So he is called Dan, Elodie thought to herself.

"I'm Elodie", she said, meekly. Her face burned with humiliation. She must've been out of control at the party! She did not want to face Dan as well as Phil.

"If you could thank Dan for me, I really should get going", she blurted hastily. "Thank you so much for your hospitality", she said, over Phil's polite protests and walked hastily down the corridor when she heard Phil shout,

"Down the stairs".

She was going in the wrong direction. Blood rushed to her face, as she turned around and headed towards the stairs, not making eye contact with Phil.

"Thanks so much again", she said lamely, as her face burned, and she sprinted down the stairs. She pulled the front door, and ran out, closing it quickly behind her. As she got her breath back, she ignored the people staring at her and walked in the left direction, found a bench and seated herself on it. Quite aware of her bright red face, she looked at the road sign. Islington was where she was. She'd been past this road a couple of times. In fact, her house was only ten minutes away. She prepared herself for more people staring at her, as she began the short walk back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's terrible, I had no idea what should happen.

Dan Howell woke upon the sofa in his living room. Dazed with confusion, he wondered whether he'd fallen asleep while on the internet last night. Then he remembered. He checked the time on the wall clock quickly: 12.30. Good, he was up pretty early today. He stretched, quickly, and realised that he had a slight tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was in his pajamas, his hair was tousled, and his straighteners and clothes were all in his room. Where she was sleeping. Way to go, Dan. 

 

He made his way up the stairs, swinging himself up two steps at a time, and paused in front of his bedroom door. Oh god. What kind of freak might she think he was, bringing her home? Would she be asleep, or had she already gotten the hell out of here? Why couldn't he have just found the friends she came with and sent her home? Get it together Dan, he told himself, as he held his fist in front of his door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked three times. He heard no movement on the other side of the door. He held his breath, and reached his hand out. Should he open the door anyway? His hand was on the doorknob, when he heard creaking from the other side of the hallway. Phil appeared with his eyebrows raised. 

 

"She left about three hours ago, Dan. You know, the normal time people wake up?" 

 

Dan's shoulders drooped with disappointment, and he didn't know why. Maybe he just wanted to check she was okay. Or to meet her just once. When she wasn't completely wasted. Just so that she knew he wasn't a weirdo. Well. So that she knew that he was only kind of a weirdo, but he wasn't some kind of mad psychopath. And now he'd probably never get to meet her again. 

 

Phil stared at Dan with curiosity. He knew his best friend well enough to know that something was wrong. 

 

"She...she asked me to thank you", he offered tentatively. 

 

Dan sighed inwardly. He forced a smile, and said, 

 

"Oh. Cool." 

 

Phil could sense that Dan wasn't in the mood for conversation, so he made a polite excuse, and retreated back to his bedroom, feeling very confused. 

 

As Dan entered his room, something small and colourful on the floor, caught his eye. Raising his eyebrows, he bent down to pick it up, and saw that it was a purse. He held his breath in excitement, as he opened it up, to find her staring back up at him, on her driving license. His heart did a little leap inside his chest. He had a way to see her again. 

 

Meanwhile, Elodie was cocooned in her duvet back at her apartment, and no amount of pleading from her roommate and best friend Lya could get her back out again. 

 

"Come out of there! You've been in there for 3 hours" 

 

"No!", came Elodie's muffled voice. "It's all your fault you bitch! Letting some guy take me home yesterday!" 

 

"I was wasted!", came Lya's reply. She sighed, as she gave up, grabbed her coat and headed out, shaking her head at her friend's embarrassment. It wasn't like anything had happened. 

 

Elodie knitted her eyebrows together, in her duvet. She had to come out at some point. So she finally heaved herself out, and looked around her bright room. A white wardrobe stood in the corner, with a matching dressing table and desk by it. A bright pink swivel chair was positioned by the desk. She sat herself down at the desk, and decided to go on the internet. Now the internet, that was something she could rely on. In fact, she wondered why she was best friends with Lya, and not the internet. She went through tumblr and twitter and facebook until she felt pretty pathetic. So she grabbed her stuff, and headed out to the local café. 

 

She sat alone, drinking coffee, without caring who saw her. She felt like crap. She looked like crap. But that didn't stop her creepy uni classmates from chatting her up. She glared at them, without saying a word until they went away. She asked for the bill, but as she reached into her bag, she realised that her purse was missing. Her eyes widened. She looked around the café, grabbed her bag, and decided to leg it. But as she stood from her chair, in her haste to get away, she stepped on the table cloth, tripping herself up. As she scrambled back up to her feet, the waiter who had given her the bill, lunged, trying to grab her, but she accidentally knocked the coffee from the next table onto him. She panted, and ran out the café, ignoring the inquiring looks people were giving her. 

 

"I'm so sorry!", she shouted behind her, as she ran right out of the café, and into someone tall, and dark-haired. He'd obviously seen this spectacle, because his eyebrow was raised, and he was smiling. He seemed vaguely familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Though Dan had been wondering when he might meet Elodie again, he hadn't quite expected it to go like this. He'd been about to go to his relaxed local cafe, when he saw her through the window, looking mortified. He went from surprised to curious to embarrassed to amused in just an instant, as he watched her in amazement. She burst through the door, suddenly, and was stunned into silence for a moment, as he took in her red-faced, flustered character, running in his direction. Her face gave away every emotion she was feeling. He thought to himself that the dirty, blurry window glass in no way did Elodie justice. She was much more beautiful than she had ever been in his memories. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and Dan thought that she looked much better this way. She was radiant. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, 

"What are you looking at?", from Elodie. She turned, walked away quickly. Dan followed her, smiling in amusement, intending to find out if she knew who he was from yesterday, and to tell her he had her purse, when she stopped, and turned to stare at him. 

"Can I help you?" 

She was trying to look intimidating, but the combination of her unbelievably bright pink face, her tiny height and her soft, high pitched voice made the corners of Dan's lips twitch, as he looked down at her. He expected her to be quieter, and less feisty, probably because of her size. He liked this version of her much better. She coloured a little more, though Dan hadn't thought this possible, and turned on the spot, intending to walk away, head held high, despite her pure irritation and humiliation. But Elodie, being her, tripped over her own feet as she tried to walk away, abruptly falling towards the floor, when she felt a hand on her waste, holding her about a centimetre from it. She held her breath, in shame, but also in another feeling, making her feel light and happy. This didn’t last long. Dan lifted her off the ground and onto her feet awkwardly, as if she was weightless. In vain, he bit his cheeks to keep from laughing. After the sound had escaped him, he couldn't stop. Elodie stood, scowling at Dan, as was shaking his head with laughter. The people around them turned to stare at this scene, eyebrows raised.. When he finally stopped, holding his stomach and apologising, Elodie was not happy. 

"Do I know you?", she asked, irritated. 

"Um, well- I guess I've never properly introduced- you might know- I'm Dan", he finished, awkwardly. 

Elodie stopped in horror. 

"Do you happen to... know me?", she asked, quietly. 

"Elodie, right?", he replied, relishing the immediate effect on Elodie. 

Elodie had imagined actually meeting Dan just this morning, and she'd thanked him graciously for saving her last night. Unfortunately for Dan, this was far from how the meeting actually went. Elodie was still furious with him for not taking her seriously. 

"So you're the pervert who kidnapped me!", she shouted angrily at him. Passers-by turned to stare at Dan in disgust and fear. 

He just smirked at her. Her eyes were very pretty. A bright green colour. 

"Urghh you're so annoying!", she cried, and was about to turn and walk away when he caught her arm. A spark fizzed between them at the direct contact. Elodie's arm tingled with electricity. 

Dan leaned in towards her, and asked 

"So you don't want your purse back then?" 

Elodie groaned in annoyance. 

"Give it back, then", she said, quietly. She looked up at him. His black hair was swept to one side, and looked soft and delicate. She wanted to reach out and touch it. But that made her feel a bit creepy. His chocolate brown eyes were fixed on hers, and shone brightly in the sunlight. He grinned. 

"I didn't bring it with me. But you're welcome to come back with me to my house to get it", said Dan. 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Fine. But we have to make it quick- getting the purse, that is." Elodie coloured and said, awkwardly. 

Dan grinned. He felt light and happy and carefree. Then proceeded the most awkward ten minutes of both Dan's , and Elodie's lives. Elodie's anger had melted away, and leaving her with only a high level of abasement. This made her more awkward than usual. The light conversation topics she came up with, were pathetic, and shot down by Dan, who was walking along in a delighted daze of happiness. 

"The weather's nice today" 

"Mm hmm" 

"Doing anything nice tonight?" 

"Nah" 

She soon stopped trying, and just followed Dan. When they finally reached his house, Elodie had to tap Dan on the shoulder to bring him back to reality. 

"Can you get it for me, please?", she asked. 

Dan opened the door, sprinted up the stairs and grabbed the purse. Quickly, he noted down the mobile number from her I.D, and wrote his own down, on a piece of paper, and writing his name next to it. He slipped it in, between a wad of notes. As a last minute thought, he fumbled inside the purse, and took out an important looking key. Now, he had a connection to her. She would call him soon.


End file.
